helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SECRET Trainees Group
The SECRET Trainees Group (SECRET研修生グループ; SECRET Kenshuusei Gurupu) is an all-new EXTREMEX group unit formed in late December of 2013. The group holds national auditions that will begin every other year for new male talents with chances of stardom within Hello! Project. On July 12, it was announced that the training group is now under Hello! Project Fantasy Current Members: 1st Generation Members *Arata Iwahashi (Leader) *Johnny Kato *Keitaro Tanaka *Chiaki Suzuki *Hiromu Yamashita *Mitsuzane Chiba *Genki Tegoshi *Ryota Miwa *Kakeru Kamenashi *Tomohisa Saito *Daiki Kisaragi *Vince Alonzo *Raito Uehara *Tsukasa Shiba *Hokuto Manabe *Sora Hanamori *Haruki Matsuyama 2nd Generation Members: *Hiroki Ogawa *Chaeyoung Kang *Reia Kuroyama *Ryu Uchikawa Former Members: *TBA History: 2013 On December 1, 2013, Tsunku announced that since SECRET Otoko has released such amazing sales on the Oricon charts; he will be having auditions for two generations of a trainee group consisting of males that is somewhat similar to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Johnny's & Associate's Johnny's Jr. On December 16, Tsunku announced via YouTube the winners of both the trainee group's first and second generation auditions. For the first generation- Arata Iwahashi (Leader), Johnny Kato, Keitaro Tanaka, Chiaki Suzuki, Hiromu Yamashita, Mitzusane Chiba, Genki Tegoshi, Ryota Miwa, Kakeru Kamenashi, Tomohisa Saito, Daiki Kisaragi, Vince Alonzo, Raito Uehara, Tsukasa Shiba, Hokuto Manabe, and Haruki Matsuyama. The members were later seperated into three trainee groups- 2uel 3rial, IWAKASA, and Sukidesu <3. The entire trainee group was later revealed to be under the EXTREMEX unit and is now called The SECRET Trainees Group. 2014 After SECRET Otoko's SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions, three finalists were invited to join the group after failing the auditions. Hiroki Ogawa, Reia Kuroyama, and Ryu Uchikawa later joined the group as the third generation. On July 12, 2014, Tsunku announced that along with the release of SECRET Otoko's cover album, The SECRET Trainees will also be releasing a cover album. He later revealed the title to be: SECRET Trainees Cover Album: JOHNNY'S TAKEOVER. The album will also feature Johnny's covers. The Trainees will also be participating in SECRET Otoko's upcoming fall tour as backup dancers and singers. 2017 On July 26, all the members will be debuting after three years of no activity. three groups will be made with several trainees while several trainees will leave, some will debut as actors, and one will debut as a soloist. Along with all the debuts, the training program will be revamped with new trainees. Discography: Albums: 1. 2014.??.08 SECRET Trainees Cover Album: JOHNNY'S TAKEOVER Filmography: 1. 2014.14.02 Tenso no Dai Machigai (2uel 3rial and IWAKASA members only; supporting characters only) Trivia: *Johnny Kato is currently the only Trainee who is a part of two Trainee groups; 2uel 3rial and IWAKASA. *Two Trainee members were once a part of Johnny's Jr.; Tomohisa Saito and Tsukasa Shiba. *Hiroki Ogawa, Reia Kuroyama, and Ryu Uchikawa are currently the only Trainees to not be a part of any groups so far. Category:Up Front Kenshuusei Category:UP Front Promotion Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Popular Groups Category:EXTREMEX Category:Hello! Project Category:SECRET Otoko